Beuverie
by Temtaranne
Summary: [OS sur Aventures saison 2] Les aventuriers survivants, rejoints récemment par un quatrième membre, se retrouvent dans une taverne sur leur route pour retrouver l'Intendant Bragg. Une situation qui ne peut que dégénérer, non? (Songfic)


_**Beuverie**_

 _Salut les gens :D_

 _Ah, l'ordi m'avait manqué ! Pour fêter mon accès à une connexion internet décente (aka le divin CDI) et le début de la saison 2 d'Aventures (AAAAAAAH *surplus de hype*), je vous offre ce petit OS, qui n'a pas vraiment de sens mais dont d'idée a surgit dans mon cerveau au détour de ma playlist._

 _Parce que oui, c'est une songfic, même si elle est beaucoup moins sérieuse que ma précédente ^^_

 _Merci encore aux reviewers, z'êtes géniaux:3_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Au détour d'une énième beuverie pour oublier la mort de Théo, leur compagnon disparu sous l'éboulement de la montagne près de la cité des Merveilles, ils avaient rencontré un certain Viktor, maître d'armes de leur défunt compagnon. Celui-ci, après avoir calmé par sa seule présence le début de bagarre dans l'auberge, les avait rejoint, s'intégrant plutôt bien dans l'équipe.

Après quelques temps, ils les avait même rejoint dans les quelques beuveries qu'ils s'autorisaient encore pendant leur poursuite de l'Intendant Bragg. Et ce soir, ils s'étaient décidés à s'amuser un peu.

Grunlek s'était résolu à rester un tant soit peu sobre, ne s'autorisant que quelques bières, tout comme Viktor, l'image même de l'envoyé de la Lumière modèle. Par contre, en ce qui concernait Balthazar et Shindda...

Le pyromage était debout sur une table, renversant allègrement les pintes à moitié vides, chantant des chansons paillardes à qui voulait l'entendre. Quant au semi-élémentaire, il regardait son compagnon user de sa voix, complétant à l'envi les paroles de son ami.

Bob eut soudain une idée. Était-ce l'alcool ou une auteure de fanfictions fan de Fantabobgames qui lui souffla ces paroles ? Nul ne le sait, mais l'homme à la robe rouge regarda tout à coup Shin, les yeux brillants d'excitation. L'homme masqué comprit ce que son compagnon avait en tête et sourit sous l'étoffe qui lui recouvrait la bouche.

Le mage fit signe à son compagnon de se lever, tout en entonnant une chanson au rythme effréné.

 _ **Aller Shin, c'est l'moment d'tout défoncer**_

L'archer, sa timidité ayant disparu avec sa sobriété, monta aux côtés de Balthazar en élevant la voix.

 _ **Je t'entend Lennon, c'est l'moment d'tout défoncer**_

Sa voix ne tremblait pas en rendant la réplique à son compagnon. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard complice en poursuivant le couplet.

 _ **Allume la scène parce qu'on va tout faire péter**_

Ils sourirent. Des deux, ce serait plutôt à Bob d'allumer l'endroit... Shin lui rendit la réplique.

 _ **A nous deux l'a plus aucune chance de s'en tirer**_

De qui parlaient-ils ? Même eux ne le savaient pas.

 _ **Là on va exploser c't'enfoiré**_

Leurs deux voix se mêlaient assez harmonieusement.

 _ **C'est bientôt fini reste plus qu'a le trancher**_

La voix du semi-élémentaire, nullement étouffée par le masque, était claire et mélodieuse.

 _ **Allez Shin, faut buter Doviculus**_

Bob ne connaissait aucun Doviculus, mais ce nom était sorti tout seul de son esprit embrumé par l'alcool.

 _ **Ouuuuuh, y'a rien à comprendre ! 'Va s'en prendre plein l'an...**_

Shindda, rencontrant le regard dur du paladin assis à leur table, étouffa la rime graveleuse qu'il avait entamée.

 _ **Eh Doviculus**_  
 _ **Empereur du mal**_  
 _ **J'connais ta faiblesse**_  
 _ **C'est le METAL**_

La voix puissante et grave de Bob résonnait à travers l'auberge, attirant le regard de tous les clients, et aussi celui courroucé du patron, qui n'appréciait que très moyennement le spectacle de cet hurluberlu rouge se trémoussant au beau milieu de son établissement.

 _ **T'as plus aucune chance  
De t'en sortir  
Allez approche toi  
J'vais en finir**_

Par contre, les clients étaient ravis de cette mélodie les changeant agréablement de la voix nasillarde du ménestrel, qui regardait le chanteur ivre avec un mélange de surprise et d'admiration, ayant cessé de gratter les cordes de son pauvre luth désaccordé.

 _ **On est p'têt qu'des hommes**_

Et c'est un demi-diable qui dit ça, se dit Shin, amusé du spectacle de son compagnon hurlant ** _._**

 _ **Et pas des Dieux  
Mais au moins on est  
Des Métalleux !**_

Leurs deux voix s'unirent enfin pour répêter inlassablement et jusqu'à ce que leurs gorges soient sèches et leurs poumons vides :

 _ **Des Métalleux, des Métalleux...**_

Les deux compères partirent dans un grand éclat de rire après ces paroles, arrachant un énorme sourire au nain qui les regardait, le regard perdu dans le vague, pensant à l'inquisiteur disparu qui aurait apprécié la chanson. Viktor avait levé un sourcil circonspect tout du long. Il finit par glisser à Grunlek d'un ton fasciné et un peu curieux :

-...Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?

-Oh, ce n'est rien, juste une énième chanson sans aucun sens... La dernière fois, Bob avait parlé d'une certaine Sérana, j'ai pas compris non plus, expliqua le Golem d'un air un peu désabusé.

-Mais...Doviculus ? Et... Métalleux, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Viktor, si vous voulez rester un peu sain d'esprit avec ces deux là, arrêtez de chercher à tout comprendre, soupira le nain malgré un léger sourire devant la tête étonné du vieil homme.

Le paladin regarda une fois encore les deux amis se déhancher sur les tables, et secoua la tête en riant dans sa barbe.

Cette aventure promettait d'être intéressante.

* * *

 _Bon, ça n'a aucun sens, certes, mais c'était sympa à écrire._

 _J'espère que ce sera aussi fun à lire ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, vos remarques sont prises en compte et appréciées :D_

 _Qu'Euthanasie vous inspire,_

 _Temtaranne._


End file.
